The Singing Virus
by SuperSonic22
Summary: SuperSonic22 and his friends encounter a virus that makes people sing whenever they hear music! Can the four fanfic authors survive the horror? And who out there can save the world from this threat? **Contains guest appearences by pop culture icons such as Solid Snake, Sonic, and The Thundercats as well as a few OCs**
1. Chapter 1

**_(( Hey wassup true believers?! Today I decided to kick it up a notch and introduce a songfic…thingy… Anyways joining me will be a few of my closest Author friends: BlackRoseDragonCK, Sunrise Phoenix, and Warlord13! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the chaos!_**

**_Just a heads up to everyone, starting at Chapter 3 and later, there will be "special guest appearences" involved!))_**

The day was just another day in the neighborhood of SuperSonic22 and his friends…well besides the fact that it was raining… The group had wanted to go out for the day, but fate apparently had different plans for them. Now, everyone was hanging out in the living room doing their own thing to stretch out the dull, dreary morning. BlackRoseDragonCK was busy making a new Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Deck, Sunrise Phoenix had laid down on the couch to write and draw in her journal, SuperSonic22 sat near her on the floor playing a game on his PSP with a very seriously determined look on his face, and Warlord 13 was on the house computer, looking up YouTube videos and anything else interesting.

"GAH! Why must you be so difficult?!" SuperSonic huffed, his eyes narrowed at the screen.

Sunrise Phoenix looked up from her journal entry, "What's going on?"

"Oh, SuperSonic is just complaining to some game he is playing…the usual stuff." BlackRose looked through a stack of cards until she finds some she was looking for and reads the descriptions to make sure she was putting in ones that would help her Deck's usefulness.

Warlord 13 didn't respond due to his full attention being set on an episode of Digimon he found. Once in a while, the others would look up as well and watch from where they were positioned or would simply listen to the dialog. After a few minutes, SuperSonic22 starts to mash the buttons furiously and has random bursts of panic, being a bit verbal to the game in front of him.

"Could you keep it down?" BlackRose didn't look in SuperSonic's direction, but she knew he was listening. "I'm trying to concentrate on making this Deck."

"Awww, BlackRose having trouble concentrating from a little noise?" Warlord13 looks over at BlackRose, giving her a Troll Face.

She glares at him, almost throwing a Deck Box at his head. "Shut up, Warlord."

The argument is cut short by SuperSonic22, whose eyes are glued to the PSP, fingers aflame from the intensity of his situation. "No…..no….no no no….Nononononono!"

"Bro," Sunrise Phoenix rolled her eyes, "seriously calm down."

"The heck are you even playing?" Sunrise asked, looking over his shoulder to see what SuperSonic would be irritated by.

"Final Fantasy Dissidia: Duodecium….versing Feral Chaos…." He replies without looking up.

"Feral who now?"

"BlackRose shrugged, "Just pretend like you understand Sunrise and everything will be easier…"

"I've been stuck on this bastard for two weeks now and I-WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN?!" SuperSonic turned off his PSP and tossed it onto the ground next to him in frustration. "Screw it…not worth the trouble right now!"

"You mad, bro?" Warlord chuckled in the background, finding new things to look up as his Digimon episode had ended.

While SuperSonic22 was attempting to not be royally pissed off at his newest failed attempt, BlackRose put the last picked card into her Deck and looked at it proudly. "Done! Now I finally have a Deck I can destroy anyone with!"

"Good for you, Rosie. I'm sooo proud of your hard work" Warlord turned and gave her a thumb's up.

"Wow you actually finished? That took you almost the entire week!" Sunrise went over to where BlackRose was and looked at the Deck. "Mind if I have a look?"

"Of course!" BlackRose smiled and handed her the Deck, watching proudly as Sunrise Phoenix went through it.

"Hey Rose, ya think you could help me edit my Deck?" SuperSonic asked from the kitchen as he got a can of root beer.

"Yeah I can if you want, where's your Deck?"

"Um…I'll get it later. Thanks though, I really need the help figuring out which would work better with what and stuff."

"Check this out everyone!" Warlord called from the computer, waving his hand in urgency. The group makes their way to the computer monitor, huddling around the monitor in front of them. They take a look at the screen however and sigh as on the screen is a video of the song '_You've been Trolled!'_

"….Warlord…." SuperSonic face palmed.

"Whoops! Wrong tab; sorry everyone, that's not what I wanted to show you."

Quickly pausing the current video, he opens another tab and up pops a news article. The others stare at the monitor at a headline that reads, "New Mysterious Virus Terrorize Cities!"

"Well…that's something you don't hear about every day" BlackRose cocked her head as she read the headline a second time.

"Is it…dangerous?" Sunrise Phoenix asked with a shaky, worried voice.

"Checking now," Warlord looks around internet videos and other articles quickly, much to the other's amazement. It was amazing what that guy could do with a computer. "Well…apparently it isn't a fatal virus."

Everyone except Warlord13 sighs with relief. A new virus was something they didn't want to deal with on top of school, work, and other stuff.

"So…what's so bad about it then?" BlackRose asked, trying to understand what could be bad about the virus.

"Apparently they have been calling it a…." Warlord trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"A….what?" Sunrise frowned and waited for him to reply.

"Come on dude; don't leave us in the dark here." SuperSonic crossed his arms.

"It's…singing…." Warlord cringes at the word, his body shivering from the thought of what he just said.

"Singing? That's the virus?" SuperSonic began to laugh loudly, not believing a word of what his friend just said. "You gotta be joking!"

"I swear on my Age of Empires games! Look!" Warlord highlights a section of the article so the group can read it, making the others look at each other quizzically. How the heck could _singing_ make someone sick?

"So lemme get this straight…." Sunrise Phoenix began. "Someone that has the virus _somehow_ gets an impulse to sing and if he or she starts singing, someone _around_ them will catch it as well?

"The world would become an episode of Glee…" BlackRose shuddered.

SuperSonic thought for a second, "Well…doesn't look like its affected us yet, right? None of us have started singing or anything."

"….YET…"

"Don't say that, Warlord!" BlackRose whapped him on the back of the head, "You KNOW bad stuff happens when people say that!

"Well…I wouldn't mind singing for a bit…" Sunrise Phoenix smiled brightly.

"You would…" SuperSonic grumbled as he took another sip of his root beer.

"Well I for one shall NOT be singing today; I have many countries to conquer and things to destroy!" Warlord nodded in justification of his own statement and glared darkly. "Singing ISNT in my schedule…EVER…"

"Dude, this is a VIRUS; either way, someone WILL be singing whether you like it or not." SuperSonic frowned, walking back to the kitchen.

"Hang on a second…as long as we don't leave, we will be fine right?" BlackRose asked with hope in her voice.

There was a period of silence in the room until Warlord's eyes go wide. "Bloody brilliant, Rosie; that's an ingenious idea!"

"Waaaaaait a minute!" Sunrise thought for a few seconds, "What if we HAVE to go outside?"

"And what, pray tell, would make us go outside?" Warlord cocked his head, confused.

Before Sunrise Phoenix could reply, SuperSonic runs into the room, almost knocking over BlackRose in his panic. "We have a major crisis!"

"The virus evolved?!" Warlord gasped

"Our power is out?!" Sunrise Phoenix put her hands to her face in terror.

"Yami Bakurais dead?!" BlackRose shrieked.

Everyone stared at BlackRose and sweat dropped before SuperSonic shook his head to regain his senses.

"WORSE!" he ran to the fridge like Sonic the Hedgehog and opened the door wide open. "WE HAVE NO FOOD!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" the house echoed with Warlord's voice crying out in anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

The group ended up sitting at the table, trying to figure out what to do about their current situation. SOMEONE had to go out and get the groceries…but neither of the four wanted to risk their lives to the so called "Singing Virus". In the end, Warlord devised a plan to aid them in their quest…

"I know how we shall pick who will go get supplies."

"And what, by Jaga, would that be?" Sunrise Phoenix asked.

"If this has to do with guessing a number that you're thinking of, I'm kicking **you** out there to get the stuff." BlackRose glared at him.

"Darn…you ruined my fun…" Warlord pouted.

"Why don't we just pick straws? That always seems to work." SuperSonic finished his root beer and crushed the can with one hand, getting up to throw it away.

"Do we even HAVE any?" BlackRose looked back at the kitchen, watching as SuperSonic gets a few straws and cuts one to be shorter before putting them into a cup.

"Alright here we go! Who is first?" SuperSonic looked at the other three and waited for a volunteer. Seeing no one, he frowns and pokes Sunrise Phoenix on the forehead. "How about you lucky contestant number one?"

"Jerk…" Sunrise Phoenix bit her lip in worry and pulled a straw out, worried that she would be the one to go.

"May as well get it over with…" Warlord closed his eyes and reached out, grabbing a straw.

"You wanna go next, BlackRose?" SuperSonic handed the cup over to BlackRose, who pushed it away slightly.

"Uh…no you should go first, I insist!"

"Ladies first!" SuperSonic smiled, making her frown deeply before she grabbed one.

"Okay everyone got a straw?" Everyone nodded and unveiled their straw…

"Ha! Your own plan failed you!" Warlord laughed, pointing at Supersonic22 with a gleeful cackle.

"Damn it…" SuperSonic sighed with annoyance and glared at his straw. "Fate is a cruel mistress sometimes it seems…"

BlackRose handed SuperSonic the list. "Here is what we need! Now remember, ONLY stay out long enough to get what is on here and run back! Don't even pay for the stuff!"

"…But wouldn't that be stealing?" Sunrise cocked her head slightly.

"In times of crisis, this matters not!" Warlord started pushing SuperSonic out the door and Sparta kicked him outside. "Now don't come back till you have what we desire, slave!"

"I'm not a slave you son of a-!" Before SuperSonic could finish his sentence, the door slammed shut in his face and he fell over holding his head in pain.

"Little weasel…I'll get you back just you wait…"

Picking himself off the ground, he sighed heavily and turned to go down the street to the store.

"Okay…all I gotta do is get the stuff and come back here. Simple right?"

SuperSonic started to slowly realize that the streets were silent, hardly any cars drove by and there was barely a soul as he made his way to his destination. Once or twice, he had to stop and hide from some people from fear of them suddenly bursting out in song.

After a few minutes, he reached the store and gulped slightly. From the look of it and how fewer people were around, the grocery store looked more menacing then it appeared. SuperSonic scanned the area before slowly walking through the automatic doors and took out his list.

"Okay, just get everything and leave. Don't even pay."

Getting to the appropriate isle, SuperSonic grabbed some eggs, some milk, and a few other things before quickly walking to another isle for some other things on the list.

"So far so good, moving to the next area…"

In the book isle, SuperSonic skidded to a stop and stared wide eyed at a comic before him. "Oh my god, it's the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles issue! A-and there's a new Spider-Man! And a-"

The blonde teen shook his head. "No! Control yourself SuperSonic! You need to…keep composure. You are here for a few things and that is it!"

He crossed his arms and turned away from the comics, a frown on his face as he closed his eyes tightly. "You shall not tempt me, Holy Scriptures of heavenly awesomeness!"

After a few seconds however, he opened his eyes and sighed heavily as he turned back to the comics.

"…Damn it…"

* * *

Carrying a handful of comics and a few other books along with the other stuff on his list, SuperSonic walked to the register and placed everything in front of the cashier, a skinny, scantily clad blonde woman. She chewed a wad of gum loudly and blinked from the sudden arrival of the golden haired young adult.

"Scan. Now! There is no time to lose!"

Without saying a word, the cashier started putting them into the bagging deposit.

"So um…how long is this going to take? I kinda need to get home."

The lady looked up at SuperSonic and blew a bubble in his face before handing him the bags and holding out her hand.

"That'll be three hundred and fifty dollars and seventy two cents, kid."

SuperSonic rolled his eyes and opened his wallet. "I'm not a kid by the way, I'm nineteen gonna be twenty."

The cashier took the money and smirked cruelly as SuperSonic took the bags, glaring at her as he walked off.

"Geez, what a bitch…"

As he passed a pink haired Asian woman with glasses, he nodded a hello and opened the door for her to exit first.

_'Thank you good sir…' _

SuperSonic blinked. Was she singing just now?

"P-pardon me?"

_'Your act of generosity and kindness made my day,_

_This dull and dreary morning has been one of just dismay,_

_I hope that your day goes better than mine,_

_And that you get home safely to your family on time!'_

As the girl walked off, SuperSonic's face contorted into a look of pure terror. Sprinting out of the building as fast as he could, he turned the corner and bumped into someone, his bags falling onto the ground next to him.

_'Watch where ya goin, yo little fool!_

_You lucky I ain't gonna knock the sense outta you!'_

The man walked off with a huff, leaving SuperSonic cowering on the ground.

"N-no way…..its spread faster than we anticipated! I gotta-I gotta get home now!"

He picked up the bag and continued running, closing his eyes tightly and trying to ignore the music all around him.

"It's like I hear it everywhere! No matter where I turn, there is singing ringing out like church bells!"

Seeing his house come into view, a grin of hope crossed his face. If he could just reach the door, then the horrors of the madness outside couldn't hurt him!

His hand reached for the knob and he gasped as he found the door to be locked!

"The hell you guys!? Open up!"

The mail slot opened and the eyes of Warlord peeked out. "Who art thou?"

"You know who I am! Open the door, quick!"

"What's the password?"

Supersonic growled and raised a fist to Warlord's gaze. "If you don't let me inside in ten seconds, so help me Warlord, I shall break EVERY game you own and shove them where the sun won't shine!"

"You could say please."

A groan issued from Warlord and he face palmed, rubbing his temples. "Please….open…the door…"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Warlord chuckled as he opened the door, yelping as he jumped to the side as SuperSonic ran inside and slammed the door behind him.

"The heck is going on?!" Sunrise poked her head out from behind a corner, a baseball in her hands.

BlackRose jumped down from the stairs in a battle stance, a Yugioh! card in her hand. "Damn it, SuperSonic! You scared the crap outta us!"

"Why do you have a card in your hand, Rosie?" Warlord asked as he dusted himself off.

She rolled her eyes and went to SuperSonic, a look of worry on her face. "You okay, SuperSonic? How was it? Did you get everything?"

SuperSonic looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"It….it was terrifying…"


End file.
